Something along the road went wrong
by Blackout785
Summary: The battle with Ramiel doesn't go as expected, and NERV has to pull reserve pilots into active service. AU, not Slash
1. Chapter 1 Rearrangements

Everything in this story belongs to whoever made Neon Genesis Evangelion, Some things are borrowed/inspired by the Adeptus Evangelion.

Chapter 1 "Rearrangements

August 12th 2015, Tokyo -3, En-route to NERV Geofront,

Shinji Ikari was walking after school to an access lift, that would take him for his daily simulation training session. It had been very demanding week, as Ramiels attack had ruined much of Tokyo-3, including the Tokyo-3 junior high school, and they were forced to use abandoned courtyard as their classroom. This however did not mean that teachers would give them any reprieve , in fact it meant the opposite as they had missed a lot of school.

They had to speed up the lesson plans and assign massive piles of homework to make up for lost time, and the only one not struggling to meet the various deadlines was Rei, which was cause of lots of discussion and theories. Some suspected that she was being favored by teachers because of her status as Pilot and her connection to Gendo Ikari, the de-facto leader of Tokyo-3. This argument was quickly shot down by class representative Hikari as she had seen her turn in the assignments, plus Shinji was Pilot and Gendos son and he was struggling as much, if not more so than other students.

The fight against Ramiel had not gone as expected as after the first exchange of fire it had revealed a new type of attack: EMP pulse. It had wiped out the support grid for the positron cannon and forced them to go into close quarters to disable it. Luckily the attack had apparently depleted its power reserves and disabled its beam weapon for a short time, just enough for the Evas to close in.

The close combat had not been possible if not for the fact that some of the positron cannon's support capacitors had miraculously survived the EMP pulse, and had been used to supercharge Unit-01s internal batteries for increased longevity as Ramiel had proved it was not limited to just ranged fire and dragged the fight far beyond Evas normal operational limit. It had morphed into spinning crystal blades, split smaller drones off itself to unleash mini-positron beams, utilized A.T field blasts and shockwaves, used its sonic shriek to disable Unit-01 and regenerated any sort of attack until it morphed into another form to release the full power of its positron beam but simultaneosly revealing its core and leaving it open for an attack.

This was proven to be a fatal mistake as it's focus on Unit 01 allowed the previously thought-to-be-disabled Unit-00 to attack it at it's core with a fragment of the spaceshuttle hull shield and destroy it. Before it's death it managed to release a massive positron beam attack and another Emp pulse at all directions, destroying much of the surrounding areas and heavily damaging both of the Evas.

Yesterday they had finally managed to repair the simulation training system, though Rei and Unit-00 were still out of commission so they couldn't practice some much needed team manouvers.

After arriving at Geofront he was briefed on his exercise by the command crew and put into the simulator. The new and improved simulator did not require any movement from the Unit itself as all that happened was now purely virtual data, not just the target holograms. This saved up money on power to get Eva moving, ammo, targets and allowed more unusual scenarios and dynamic battlefields.

"Okay today we're going to do training exercise with friendly conventional forces against multiple smaller enemies, around twice the size of a main battle tank".

As Shinji demolished the smaller enemies and was subsequently beaten because of over-reaching beyond his supporting forces and was summarily swarmed by dozens of the enemy, Misato was in a conference with Commander Ikari and Vice-commander Fyutsuki.

"He will arrive in two weeks, and the second child will arrive in three weeks Major. Inform Pilot Ikari and make the necessary preparations," said the Vice-commander.

"Yes sir!" responded Misato and left for the command bridge.

"Are you sure that it's wise to gather all of our strength here in Tokyo-3 ? Our other installations will be defenseless against Angels," he continued after Misato had left.

"The scrolls have told us much, and the Angels won't start attacking our other assets just yet," responded Gendo, "and even then we have increased conventional defenses to delay them until Evangelions can arrive".

"True enough, but are you sure that he is ready for combat, as he and his Unit were considered failures by the program, for they were too unstable?"

"Desperate times call for desperate measures and Ramiel showed us we need more Units to challenge the Angels. In addition here he can be protected, as I fear others may take advantage of his unstability and use him against us."

After leaving the entry plug and changing to his normal attire Shinji was debriefed on his performance.

"You really need to learn to cooperate with conventional military or you'll be overextend your position and be overwhelmed, just like in the simulation," commented Makoto Hyuga.

"I know but if I have to stay near the support units I cant use Evas full mobility and have to constantly avoid collateral damage, so I can't use Unit-01 effectively".

"Well just get used to it because Unit-00 isn't going to be repaired for a long time and its not like we can pull out a new Eva and a pilot everytime someone get incapacip-

"Actually we can!" interrupted Misato as he entered the command bridge.

"And where were you during the exercise, Misato-san, you were supposed to be providing me orders and battlefield info?," said Shinji "And what do you mean we can?!"

"Treat it as an unusual scenario, sometimes command crew is out of the fight too. As for your second question, Commander has ordered two more Evangelion Units and their pilots to be moved over here, Unit-02 and Unit-03".

"WHAT! Are you saying there were others and i was pulled here for shits and giggles with no training and no foreknowledge?".

"No, you weren't. The other pilots were in the other side of the world, at NERV Germany and NERV Nordic Union".

In the turmoil after the second  
impact Sweden, Finland, Norway, the remains of Denmark, Iceland and mostly melted Greenland formed into the Nordic Union to protect each other.

Each of the states was allocated a number of seats in the ruling council that did most of the governing and one of them was elected president by Peoples vote. Norway had nine seats, Sweden and Finland both had eight, Denmark had been mostly destroyed by the rise in sealevel and had three, Iceland had four and Greenland had five. It was relatively intact after the Second impact and became a superpower equal to or arguably surpassing Germany. It contributed the second largest amount of forces to the UN and had the largest navy in the world

"They are sending Unit-03 here through the Northern Sea Route,across arctic sea. It will be here in two weeks to help us defend Tokyo-3," She continued.

"Why do they send it here only just now ?" Shinji asked.

"Because we've been having control issues with it. Remember the footage from your fist fight when Unit-01 went berserk ?"

"Yeah..."

"Well it's like that but constantly"

"Isn't that a good thing, I mean I wouldn't have beaten Sachiel without it."

"Yes it's occasionally good but when it happens constantly it's a danger to those around it, " she replied. "The collateral damage from the few combat operations with Unit-03 present caused massive collateral damage and high casualties. "

"And now they are bringing it here ?"

"Yeah, the danger of losing is too high and Ramiel demonstrated that lone evangelions won't be able stand against the angels for long."

"What about 03s Pilot, who is it ?"

"Jonathan Wulff,Fourth Child, born in Norway on 12th of March 2001 , a few months older than you, early history not available in records, recruited at 6 years old, lost his lower right leg in an unspecified accident. From what I've been told he's quiet unless talked to and an obedient boy."

Misato handed him a file with a photo of a plain looking, slightly pale boy with black hair and crutch in his right hand supporting his weight as he stared expressionlessly at the camera.

"Great, another Rei."

"Don't be rude to him as he'll be your only teammate until Unit-02 and the Second child arrive."

"Wonderful. And when's that going to happen."

"It's two and half months to that so you shouldn't worry about that for a while."

"Great, almost three months stuck with a psycho to keep my back."

"He's not the psycho, the Eva is."

"Whatever. Same thing in practice. "

Chapter 1 End


	2. Chapter 2 New arrivals

Chapter 2

Everything in this story belongs to whoever made Neon Genesis Evangelion, Some things are borrowed/inspired by Adeptus Evangelion.

New arrivals

August 24th 2015, Tokyo-3 NERV dock

Shinji, Kensuke and Misato stood in the Docking bay watching as a small fleet of ships arrived at the harbor and started unloading.

"WOW! those are the new O-, Ust-,Ö-, Österlund-class Destroyers !", Kensuke shouted, struggling with the foreign word.

"And look! A Tromssa-class battleship too! This is so cool! Toji doesnt realize what he's missing out on !"

The other boy had neglected to go with them in favor of going to meet his elderly aunt. The seamen discharging the cargo were highly amused by the boy's antics and some even momentarily striked up brief conversations with him about the technical aspects of the ships, until they had to return to their duties. "Now where is that new guy? We've been waiting here for half an hour and us non-Kensukes are getting bored," Shinji remarked, annoyed at the cold seawind. They heard a sound of metal clanking against concrete and the sound of footsteps. They turned around to see the boy from the earlier photo limping towards them with two highly disgruntled-looking Navy marines carrying his suitcases.

"I apologize for the delay, Major Katsuragi, I had to arrange for someone to carry my luggage as I'm myself uncapable of it," he said in a monotone voice in english to Misato

"It's no problem really, Misato said, lying through her teeth as she was freezing just like Shinji. "And call me Misato, Please."

"As you say, Misato-san," he replied. "As I Neglected to mention i am Jonathan Wulff, the Fourth child. Which one of you two is the Third?"

"Umm... I am," replied Shinji, feeling highly awkward using english. "Err.. Nice to meet you?"

"Same to you. Also, there is no need to remain talking in English as I'm fluent in japanese too," he said, switching to japanese

"Well, shall we get going then?" Misato asked, desperate to get out of the cold.

"Can we see the Unit-03 first, asked Kensuke. "Pleeeeeeaaassse!?"

"If you wish to, follow me," Jonathan said and started moving to where large transport vessel was unloading.

"You two take the luggage next the car over there and we will pick them up later," Misato commanded.

The two highly annoyed Marines left and Jonathan took them to the Cargo vessel _Sleipnir_ where the Eva was being unloaded to a large land transport that would bring it to one of the magnetic rails

A massive crane lifted the cage containing the Unit-03 and the differences between it and 00 and 01 were obvious. It was dull grey with dark blue markings. It didn't have the standard (at least Shinji thought they were standard considering both 00 and 01 had them) shoulder pylons, instead it had five lower but thicker ridges, three in its back and one on each shoulder, giving it slightly crouched and hunchbacky look. Its left arm was larger and more heavily armored than right and both hands held sharp claws. its head was similar to Unit 01s but it lacked the horn and had larger teeth and slightly more elongate jaws.

"What are those ridges in its back for?" Kensuke asked.

"They function like standard EVA shoulder pylons, the one in the right holds an extra battery, left one holds knife sheath, the middle one holds integrated M-8 handcannon, and the middle-left and middle-right hold impaler spikes and missile launchers, " Jonathan replied. "It naturally leans towards close combat so the ranged weapons that I need are mounted on shoulders to free up hands for close quarters."

"Impressive, " said Misato as Kensuke was practically drooling. Shinji thought it looked rather creepy. "Doesn't the leg bother you while piloting ?"

"It's my leg that has been disabled not the Evas, and i have practiced a lot on how to do it and it shouldn't impair my movements substantially."

"Now then, lets get in the car and to Geofront," said Misato, eager to finally be rid of the cold.

Chapter 2 end


	3. Chapter 3 Unprecedented challenges

Chapter 3

Everything in this story belongs to whoever made Neon Genesis Evangelion, Some things are borrowed/inspired by Adeptus Evangelion.

Unprecedented challenges

August 31th 2015, Tokyo-3 Junior high school

A week later things had quickly returned to normal, as Jonathan had been introduced to their daily routines. He and Shinji had spent alot of time in the simulators to improve their teamwork. Jonathan was a close combat specialist and preferred to ambush his foes with a barrage from his missile launchers and then close in for the kill.

He also lost control of his Eva with a disturbing frequency and Dr. Akagi was baffled as none of her solutions seemed to help. She had started to suspect that the cause was psychological or irrepairable. Shinji for his part was starting to become frustrated as 03's continous berserking left him open for counterattacks. He too had improved his A.T field control and practiced manouvers he had copied from Ramiel such as A.T blasts and shockwaves.

Jonathan too had been put under Misatos guardianship to lessen the required security and to allow the Children to learn to know each other. Jonathan had quickly proven to be similar to his description, quiet unless talked to and almost never starting a conversation unless it was an urgent matter. He ate very little and managed to almost never be there for the meals as he apparently preferred to eat alone. Misato had decided to try and get him to socialize and had finally finished the paperwork to enroll him in Shinji's school.

They were just walking in complete and uncomfortable (to Shinji atleast) silence to the school as they met with Kensuke and Toji. Jonathan was introduced quickly to the class and the lessons continued as normal. By the break some had already started suspecting Jonathan was a new Pilot and as it was confirmed by Kensuke and Toji who had learned this from the former, the news spread as quickly as a wildfire. Some were offended by having to rely on foreigners to protect themselves but others were just glad that they could now hopefully lessen the collateral damage. Shinji noticed that Jonathan again ever seemed to start a conversation but if someone else started it he quickly got in. At Jonathans fourth day of school a squad of section 2 agents arrived to take them to NERV  
saying it was an emergency but refused to elaborate.

When they arrived to Geofront Misato started to explain "We detected pattern Blue and started to pinpoint the Angel."

We found it in Mediterranean sea, near the coast of France," she said.

"We have named it Galgaliel as it strongly resembles some sort of a whale," continued Ritsuko, and put an image into the main screen. It looked like some sort of deformed sperm whale, with two hand/fins lazily hanging behind it. Galgaliel also had several large tumor-like growths on its backside, and it was as wide as an Eva was tall and around six or seven times as long. It looked rather pathetic as it lazily Floated in the water

"Doesn't look like much, "commented Jonathan.

"Yeah, we think it might be some sort of proto-angel, not yet ready for battle," Misato said ," Thats why you two are going to try and capture it for study. We have scrambled some prototype underwater equipment of your Evas and UN Mediterranean fleet will be functioning as backup and platform to anchor your umbilical cables. Shinji will be team leader as he has more experience in fighting against Angels."

"As you say."

"Yes sir."

As the transport planes were making their way to Mediterranean, Shinji, Jonathan and Misato were discussing tactics.

"You two will weaken the target sufficiently, and then attach it to one of the harpoons," Misato commanded, "and the cable will be used drag it to the shore where we have set up a containment cage. If it proves to be harder opponent than anticipated we also have turrets and support structures set up at the abandoned harbor, so drag it in to allow for support."

"How deep is Galgaliel now ?" questioned Jonathan.

"Around 300 meters and slowly descending."

"Okay, first we're going to mark it with one of those spikes of yours," said Shinji, taking his role as team leader seriously, "and then we'll blast it until it gives up and we drag it ashore. If everything goes as planned. Which it never does"

"What could go wrong with capturing a malformed sperm whale," commented Jonathan.

"A lot of things."

As the Units 01 and 03 were dropped to UN _Death from above_, a decommisioned aircraft carrier modified to Eva support. It had two reinforced umbilical cable ports that also functioned as towing cables for the Evas. Shinji got himself a Rocket rifle modified for underwater usage, and Jonathan awkwardly picked up a P-8 carbine, an upgrade from the normal Pallet rifle.

"These claws aren't very good at holding weaponry," he complained.

"Well get used to it because Galgaliel has mobility advantage so we need range," Misato replied, "and you'll propably get to use those claws of yours as you need to attach the harpoon."

The Evangelions then started descending into the seawater roughly above Galgaliels position, hanging from their umbilical cables.

"50 feet, 100 feet," listed Makoto, " 150, 200, 200, 250, 300, 250, and 380, the target should be around this level."

"Activating searchlights," said Shinji and Jonathan at the same time.

"Nice to see our teamwork training has at least paid off," Remarked Misato, "are you seeing anything?. "

"Not really, the target could be anywhere, said Shinji as the Evas spun around with their propellers"

Suddenly Jonathan shouted "There it is!"

Galgaliel was passing right past them, apparently completely uninterested at the Evas.

"Weapons free!"

Both of the Units opened up with their rifles, showering Galgaliel with high-velocity shells and mini-torpedoes. The explosions and bubbles quickly filled the area between them and visual contact was lost. Then the Angel charged out of the cloud and rammed Unit-01, only missing due to clever application of A.T field to propel 01 out of the way. As it happened Shinji managed to send a salvo of explosives down its throat, and it bled some grey liquid into the water.

"It appears it uses its A.T field as its propulsion, and main weapon"

Jonathan used a trick they had been practicing and flared his A.T field threateningly, trying to provoke the Angel into attacking him instead. This worked rather too well as it rammed him at full speed, knocking him hundreds of meters as the winch on his umbilical cable screamed in protest of the abuse. When Galgaliel came for second pass, he unloaded his left launchers impaler spikes into its mouth. The missile launcher held three dozen missiles, eighteen conventional one and eighteen man-sized spikes that would deploy barbs after entering the targets flesh, and contained trackers so that they could track their targets even with zero visibility.

"We've got trackers now! , he shouted.

"Good," Minato said, "all ships, launch torpedoes!"

Dozens upon dozens of torpdeos streaked from the fleet above, homing in on the trackers in the spikes.

The explosions lit up the deeps, and the Pilots heard roaring from the general direction of Galgaliel as the wounded beast trashed about.

"Good hit," commented Jonathan and Misato smirked.

Shinji noticed something and shouted, "INCOMING!"

Galgaliel rammed through several of the ships and tried to jump and land on the Battleship _Freedom of speech_, but by then Shinji had managed to temporarily disable its A.T field and it slowed down just before surfacing leaving it open for attack.

The navy obliged.

Freedom of speech began with a broadside from its 16 inch cannons and others followed with cannonfire, missiles, more torpedoes and aerial bombardment.

Galgaliel quickly sank beneath the waves and tried to escape towards deeper waters.

Shinji and Jonathan were waiting.

Jonathan disconnected the umbilical cable and propelled Unit-03 through the water and sank it's claws into the deformed whales flesh, while Shinji retrieved the harpoon.

While Jonathan was trying to chew the Angels right arm off, Shinji had taken the harpoon and launched it at its left side. The beast trashed in pain but the barbed spear had been buried deep, and Unit 03 inflicted horrendous wounds into the Angels body.

Using the chain, Shinji dragged himself to the trashing Angel after disconnecting his own cable and stabbed it in the eye with his prog knife. This caused a whole new level of rage within the beast and Unit 01 lost its balance and the blade of the knife snapped from the handle. After regaining his balance Shinji discarded the useless stump and punched the remaining part of the blade deeper into the wound.

The winch on the other end of the cable started pulling, and the sudden movement caused Unit-03 to lose its balance as its slided in front of Galaghiel, while its claws gouged long wounds into the side of the Angel

Jonathan unloaded his Carbine into the beasts mouth, but the Angel bit down, cutting the gun in half. Discarding the handle he unloaded his remaining munitions into Galaghiels mouth and moved to the side, out of the creatures reach.

When they arrived at the shore with the almost catatonic Angel after disconnecting their prototype underwater armor, they thought they were done already.

They were wrong.

Chapter 4 end


	4. Chapter 4 Everything goes to hell

Chapter 4

"Everything goes to hell"

August 31st Somewhere at french coast, Mediterranean.

As soon as it became in direct contact with sunlight, the tumorous growths on its back cracked open and started to deploy into several large, sappy orange fronds. Shinji and Jonathan watched in horrid fascination as i'ts skin started to darken as it began to rapidly heal all of the damage inflicted upon it earlier. Its bodymass increased significantly and visible muscles began to form. It's maw shortened into a more useful form as its teeth grew and sharpened. It's arms lengthend and grew into massive, clawed appendages while the tail split into legs and it's core emerged on it's chest.

"Why wont it die !, Jonathan shouted and charged at it but was knocked away.

He tried again but with the same result

"We need to fall back!," Shinji commanded and moved back to the harbour Misato spoke of earlier.

Jonathan was still futilely trying to attack Galaghiel, and the Angel continued to bash him around.

"GET OVER HERE JONATHAN! THIS IS AN ORDER!" Misato screamed when he hadn't responded to commands.

Only then Unit-03 broke off and started runing towards the harbor.

When they reached it Misato ordered them to rearm themselves. Shinji selected a V-8 Gatling gun, whilst Jonathan grabbed another Carbine and reloaded his missile launchers, while they recharged their batteries and connected new umbilical cables

"We need to take it down now, before it does any significant damage as our budget won't be able to handle the strain"

As soon as that was said, Galgaliel arrived at the pre-made battlefield. They quickly started to pump shells into it alongside the turrets but it weathered the storm of metal and regenerated any wounds. Misato lifted up a barrier plate below Unit-03 legs giving it a boost to leap on top of the Angel while Shinji Neutralized it's A.T barrier.

Then it revealed a new weapon

A new sun burned in the dusk of the french coast as Galgaliel sent a Solar flare in all directions, melting the turrets and burning the umbilical cables.

Unit-01 leapt into cover behind the previously lifted barrier plate and rised its A.T barriers.

Unit-03 was not so lucky as it was hurled through the air and into an abandoned warehouse, its partially-melted armor starting a massive fire.

As Galgaliel stalked in for the kill , Shinji grabbed a pair of G-8 submachineguns and emptied them to the side of the Angel while flaring his A.T field in an effort to distract it.

Galgaliel charged at him, forcing him to evasive, until the Angel sent another burst of solar radiation, melting parts of his armor and making the LCL boil.

Galgaliel was just about to finish him off when a barrage of 16 inch shells slammed into it's back, gift from the navy. It was preparing to send another blast into the sea when Unit-03 slammed into it, most of it's armor burnt away.

"We've lost visual data from Unit-03" informed Makoto.

"The synchrograph is in negative zone," shouted Ritsuko, "Unit-03s gone berserk!

Unit-03 attacked Galgaliel head on clawing, biting and roaring. The Angel tried to slam its arms at it but it parried the blow and headbutted it.

"It's matching the Angels strength!" came from surprised Misato.

Galgaliel was sent reeling, and Unit-03 put it's hands together and brought them up on it's jaw, sending it backwards into a building, and the Evangelion followed.

While Unit-03 and Jonathan grappled the Angel inside the warehouse, Shinji was trying to rise up.

"Come on, Shinji-kun," said Misato, "you need to get up."

Suddenly Galgaliel burst from the warehouse, trying to shake off Unit-03 that was hanging on it's left hand trying to chew it, but it was healing far too quickly.

"AXE!" came a shout from Unit-03s comms channel

"What ?, asked Ritsuko, "he should be unconscious!"

"Who cares, Misato replied, "one prog-axe, coming up! Shinji, toss it"

Shinji propelled the axe with his A.T field towards Unit-03. It grabbed it out of the air and brought it down on the Angels hand, slicing it off and firing a salvo of spikes at the stump to slow its regeneration

"A.T BLAST!" came form Unit-03s comms again, as it brought the axe for a strike at the Galgaliels core, but it shifted and the blow fell on its side and the axe remained stuck there,

Shinji gathered all energy he could muster from Unit-01s internal batteries and sent the strongest A.T blast he'd ever created to Galgaliels chest, and promptly passed out.

Galgaliel was hurled back hundred of meters, out of the harbor, gouging a crater into the ground while the blast leveled the rest of the harbor that wasn't already destroyed.

Unit-03 charged at the Angel, it's left most ridge deploying a core knife specially designed for destroying an Angels core by fragmenting on impact.

Galgaliel tried to stop it with it's left arm but Unit-03 emptied it's leftover munitions into the arm disabling it and allowing the Eva clear shot at the core.

The blade fragmented and the pieces were left jutting out of the core. Unit-03 started bashing the core repeatedly, driving the fragments deeper.

Galgaliel sent another solar flare, hurling the Eva backwards and making it roar in fury and pain. It grabbed the axe, still glowing-hot from the flare and made it's way to the fallen Angel. Galgaliel lifted it's right arm to shield its core from attack, but Unit-03 detonated the impaler spikes left in it's arm and the ones in it's mouth all the way from back at the ocean.

It plunged the glowing axe into the core, and it exploded, showering the surroundings with shrapnel.

Unit-03 roared as started to eat the carcass of the Angel as the command crew was desperately trying to shut it down.

Chapter 4 end


End file.
